Last One Standing
by XDevilGirl666X
Summary: about my fanmade PPG WNG is owned by me
1. Chapter 1

Last One Standing.

Everything was destoryed only a few buliding standing there was blood on the floor noy just mine but my sisters. I look arorund and her the dead body of my strongest sister Bitch on the floor, she was lieing on her front her broken arm was trap under her body like she was sleeping on it her head was turn away from me like she didnt have me 2 see her face her light purple hair was mess up i can tell some of it was covering her face. She had bruises ans scars on her arms and legs parts of her clothes was rip and she had blood on her.

I couldnt believe it my strongest sister Bitch was dead, she was always the strongest she never should her weakness at least.......not in public.......i just stared at her lifeless body wishing she would just get up and say its all over but she didnt. I remeber her teaching me about my earth powers and helping me get stronger and lean how to use them right...........she would shout at me if i did something wrong but i know she was only helping......now she is gone only feels like yestaday i was nine..............

I turned my head away i couldnt look at her only more then i saw.................i saw my weakness sister Blood lieing sitting on the floor she was leaning againist a wall. She was looking down with blood driping from her face i couldnt see her face cuz her black hair was hanging in front of her face but i saw the blood lan on the floor like rain drops falling from the sky. She had more bruises then Bitch and scars and sge was bleeding alwel..............she was dead............all pale, not breathine, not movieing, not doing anything. One of her arms was resting on her lap and the over on was on the cold floor. I remeber her teaching me how to use my water powers.........she never shouted at me like Bitch did she was always calm and kind to me she made me feel happy everytime i was around her .........and now i cant ever have that feeling again.

I couldnt look anymore......it hurts.......it hurts to see her like this!.........i look down for a few second then i looked up to my right and saw my oldest sister Bebo lieing on her back on the floor her eyes where closed like she was sleeping but...........she wont ever get up............she had bloodon her face and arms and legs and clothes...............her clothes was rip and she had bruises and scars but not as many as my other sisters.

her hair was not in her ponytail tied with a big black ribbon her was down some of it covering her face and the resting lieing on the ground. All mess up.................I also remebered when Bitch use to shout at me Bebo would always come to calm her down and she showed me how to use my lightning was hard but i soon got over that..............i liked it when i was little when she patted my head and smiled at me..............i can't see her smile ever again.

I Couldnt stand it anymore and looked away. I look up to see a girl who looked just like me stareing at me ith no emotion on her face.

I stared back...............she was going to kill me. i knew i lost ths battle a long time ago but i only kept fighting for my sisters..........but now there gone...............nothing is holding me back from running but my broken bones. My wrist was broken, my shoulder was out its socked....but also..............i just couldnt run..............i just stood there knowing even if i ran i would still die. She would hunt me down like a animal and kill me.

She stood there till i finaly said"Don't you care"she just stared at me then said"it doesnt matter about anything not my family,friends or even my own heath. I was created to destory you and nothing else matters"i stared at her blood red eyes in shock."Dead Berry"is all i could whisper then i look down.

"when you die i will be free from this but then i have known you seen the day u was created i was living in your soul till now"She walks up to me and i can't speak"you what makes my job so hard"i stare up at her"even threw was made to destory you.............theres no rule saying that i don't have to hate you"and with that she punch me in the stomarch and with that all the light from my eyes dsiappered..........i couldnt breathe and blood come flying out of my mouth. Dead Berry step away from me as my lifeless body fell to the floor.

Dead Berry stared at me and she sighed"what will i do now...............Berry"with that a building collapase and fell on Berry and Dead Berry.

Berry wouldnt die....without takeing her dead side with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

Bazzer the youngest Worst NightMare Girl was sitting on a roof top a year ago her oldest sisters died.

she sat there thinking and remebering all the good and sad times she had with her sisters since she was three and they where ten and nine."I remeber when smile was just enough................thinks where simple then. you where not so tough."rembers when her sisters use to play games and laugh with all her other sisters and then when they change and got tougher and meaner and acted like they didnt care anymore."I miss the times when you would say.............come on and dance another day"remebers when she use to dance around and her sisters use to watch and smile and say how good she was getting"if you could trust yourself to see"remebers when her sister broke up and wouldnt trust anyone..........not even themselfs"and if you could give yourself some room to run free"remebers when her sisters use to hide in there rooms and cry from pain"......for a monent remeber when........"remebers when her sisters hanging around with the Copycat girls and TuffRuff Boys and other friends and how much fun or sadnes they had............".......i know that you would come back again"closes her eyes and sees a picture in her head of Bebo,Bitch,Blood and Berry smileing or laughing when they was ten or nine.

A single tear runs down her face...................."goodbye.........Worst NightMare Girls.........forever"


End file.
